Flashfic 2: Condena
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: La guerra ha acabado. El Señor Oscuro ha vencido. Aún así, nada de eso la ha liberado de su eterno cautiverio... Nagini. Flashfic hecho para la comunidad hpflashfices de livejournal


**Título:** Condena

**Autora:** Morgana of Avallon (bardamorgana)

**Recibe:** neyade

**Pareja/ personaje:** Nagini

**Genero:** angst, drama (por decir algo)

**Clasificación: **R (supongo, vale más prevenir)

**Avisos:** la R de la clasificación viene sobretodo pq igual a alguien le parece un poco durillo o cruel… aunque no hay sexo (aviso )

**Disclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no son míos (si fuera así sería igual de pobre pero con 1000 veces más cómix q ahora), son de Miss Rowling y la Warner aunque la visión que tengo de Nagini es bastante personal (aunque espero que no muy OOC).

**Palabras:**1423 palabras

**Notas del autor:** Bueno pues… lo pusiste difícil, sí, pero me gustó el reto de escribir algo de Nagini (como gran amante de las serpientes que soy desde chiquitina y Slytherin convencida desde más mayorcita ) así que espero que te guste…

**Condena**

En la oscuridad de la habitación, la oscuridad del mundo.

Sobre un charco rojo, húmedo y hediondo: su propia sangre, su propia saliva, sus propias lágrimas.

Arrastrándose, siempre arrastrándose… desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no podía recordar si alguna vez había dejado de hacerlo.

_Mentirossssssa_.

Lo recordaba ¡por todos los males del mundo si lo recordaba! Y ninguna criatura viviente podía soñar siquiera con el dolor que sentía al hacerlo.

Nagini volvió su cabeza de ofidio sin dejar de mover las mandíbulas todavía desencajadas. El huevo quedó atrás al igual que la mayor parte de la piel que acababa de mudar.

'_Nagini_'

Oyó que Él la llamaba. Era su nombre y a la vez no lo era. Hacía tantos años, tantas décadas que no podía oírlo…

El pársel era útil para comunicarse con ellos, con los que tenían el don. Sin embargo y aunque muchos nunca llegaban a darse cuenta, para una serpiente no era más que una serie de vibraciones propagadas a través de las superficies del mundo. No podía oír y estaba casi segura de que nunca más podría volver a hacerlo.

'_Nagini_'

Él otra vez.

Persistente, imperioso, opresivo.

Pero no podía negarse. Se había convertido en su amo y ahora le estaba sometida.

Se arrastró sobre su vientre una vez más. Cansina, pesada, hastiada hasta la muerte… sólo que sin poder morir. Él no se lo permitía. Se deslizaba por el suelo trazando eses, muy lentamente, añorando la velocidad de la caza, escurrirse en una recta perfecta directa hacia su víctima, apresarla entre sus colmillos y aplastarla con las mandíbulas sintiendo como el veneno fluía hacia su cuerpo hasta que moría.

'_Nagini… Has estado ausente…_' susurró Él y en su voz había reproche. Nagini no respondió. Se limitó a deslizarse hacia Él subiendo a rastras como pudo por el respaldo de la butaca en la que estaba sentado. Él… ahora, por fin, por desgracia… ahora volvía a ser Él. '_Has mudado_' observó sin interés. Nagini siguió sin decir nada.

Los rayos de la luna entraban por uno de los inmensos ventanales de la Mansión Riddle. Siempre allí, siempre aquél sitio cargado de odio, cargado de ira y de resentimiento. Aún así, por una razón u otra, Él siempre acababa volviendo.

Pero ahora era diferente, distinto a cuando le había conocido. Ahora su piel era del color de la luz lunar y su nariz casi como la de ella y sus ojos… Se había apropiado del aspecto ofidio pero sólo de lo que más le había convenido. ¡Seguía siendo un hombre! ¡Seguía siendo humano! Un humano temible, sin duda, pero un humano al fin y al cabo.

'_Libérame_' rogó Nagini por primera vez desde hacía incontables décadas tras un largo y monótono silencio. Él no dijo nada. '_Libérame mi señor_' insistió '_ahora ya has recuperado tu forma, has ganado tu guerra, gobiernas tu mundo…ya no me necesitas_'

'_Te equivocas_' replicó Él con tono airado. Hubo un tenso silencio durante unos segundos que se hicieron casi eternos. '_Te equivocas Nagini_' repitió '_Nunca voy a liberarte… jamás_'

Nagini contuvo la respiración. Habría cerrado los párpados de haber tenido. Bajó del respaldo de la butaca deslizándose de nuevo sobre su vientre y se perdió otra vez por los pasillos de la Mansión. Él no le dijo nada. Nagini pensó que le habría matado de haber podido.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Nagini se atrevió a rogar de nuevo por su liberación después de tanto tiempo y ya ni un solo día había podido sacar de su mente el recuerdo hiriente de su vida anterior, de su existencia casi divina cuando podía elegir la forma con la que recorrer los interminables caminos de todos los mundos.

Lord Voldemort gobernaba desde su trono, desde la ruinosa Mansión Riddle de la que, muy a pesar suyo, no se sentía capaz de escapar. Iba y venía de tanto en cuanto, viajando por el mundo, propagando su terror donde quiera que fuera. Pero Nagini nunca salía. Seguía encerrada en la Mansión, vagando por sus pasillos mugrientos y sus estancias desoladas. Por siempre.

Era una noche fría a principios de un invierno cualquiera cuando Voldemort volvió a la Mansión Riddle después de uno de sus largos viajes. Nagini le recibió en la entrada sólo para dirigirle su mirada hastiada y llena de rencor antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos como de costumbre. Voldemort le aguantó la mirada y no dijo nada pero aquella noche supo en lo más profundo de su ser que el dolor que le había inflingido a Nagini nunca iba a ser perdonado.

Hizo desvanecer su equipaje con un ademán de la varita y que reapareciera en sus aposentos pero Él se quedó donde estaba. Su mirada ceñuda reseguía el camino que Nagini había trazado unos minutos antes mientras su pensamiento divagaba por épocas pasadas en las que quizás no fuera tan poderoso pero puede que sí un poco más feliz. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando apartar de ella aquellos insufribles pensamientos y anduvo lentamente hasta la butaca junto al fuego que solía ocupar en las frías horas muertas de inviernos olvidados y estaciones que no merecía la pena recordar.

'_Tom'_ susurró de repente Nagini tras Él. Voldemort dio un respingo al oír aquél nombre y la miró con el rostro desencajado. _'Te acuerdas de Tom ¿verdad mi señor?'_ preguntó ácidamente aunque de sobras conocía la respuesta.

'_No me acuerdo'_mintió Él _'y no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme así…'_

'_¿Nunca?'_ se burló abiertamente la serpiente. Por alguna razón su miedo hacia Él se había desvanecido. _'Yo sí le recuerdo'_ continuó, deslizándose lentamente tras Él a través del respaldo _'te recuerdo…Recuerdo tu timidez, tu poder, tu don…'_ siseaba Nagini contoneando su cuerpo ofidio por la butaca_ 'Recuerdo tu pelo y tus caricias…y tus mentiras'_

'_¡Yo no te mentí!'_ gritó Voldemort de repente con un chirrido casi histérico en su voz y por una fracción de segundo sintió que volvía a ser aquél Tom de hacía tantos años que ya había creído olvidar. Pero a veces, muchas veces, se sentía del mismo modo que se había sentido entonces.

'_Sssssí me mentissste' _siseó Nagini otra vez _'me mentiste y me engañaste y me ataste a ti para atormentarme toda tu vida'_

'_Una vez te quise'_ confesó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. _'Una vez… cuando eras una mujer…'_

'_¡Tú me arrebataste e__se poder!'_ gritó ella poniendo sus ojos rajados a la altura de los de Él y mirándole con la ira que dominaba ahora su ser _'Soy un ser mágico y podía cambiar mi apariencia, parecer una mujer y ser una serpiente según mi conveniencia. Pero tú me encadenaste con tu magia sólo para vivir un poco más'_ Voldemort la escuchaba sin decir nada, sabiendo que cada una de aquellas palabras era absolutamente verdad. _'Nunca había sido inferior a un mago hasta que tú me engañaste'_ dijo al fin.

'_Sólo quería ser poderoso, hacer lo que debía hacer… sin perderte'_ susurró y por un momento casi sonó arrepentido.

'_Mientes otra vez'_ rió Nagini _'¿Te crees que no lo sé? «Jamás te liberaré porque te necesito» dijiste. Me convertiste en tu Horcrux y me condenaste a llevar una parte de tu alma conmigo mientras viva'_ dijo con seriedad escrutando la mirada de él.

'_Contigo no moriré nunca'_ susurró orgulloso de su ingenio.

'_Sí lo harás'_ rió ella bajando de la butaca con una lentitud sobrenatural. _'Siempre hay traidores rastreros cerca de los poderosos… sólo hay que esperar al adecuado'_

'_¿Y te crees que te va a liberar?'_ se burló él con una carcajada.

'_No'_ susurró y hubiera deseado poder sonreír al decirlo _'pero puede matarme'_

'_Entiendo'_ susurró Él pensativo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el miedo había vuelto a instalarse en su corazón… o lo que fuera que tuviera en su lugar.

'_Te creo'_ susurró empezando a desaparecer de nuevo por otro pasillo.

'_Entonces…'_ pronunció levantando la mirada y la voz _'¿esperarás a que muera?'_ preguntó con todo el cinismo del que fue capaz.

'_No'_ respondió ella volviéndose un instante antes de desaparecer de su vista _'esperaré a que te maten'_

Una nube ocultó entonces la luna y la luz se desvaneció por completo de la Mansión Riddle salvo por el escaso fuego que agonizaba en el hogar junto a la butaca de Voldemort, lanzando sus tímidos rayos contra la figura del mago oscuro que asía con sus garras el brazo de la butaca: hilos de sangre manando de sus dedos, el cuerpo encrespado por los nervios, el alma presa de un infinito y destructivo terror.


End file.
